School of Nightmare's
by Foxy Kurama x Bear
Summary: Chap 4up! Karasu, Yomi, and Kuronue are attending to Kurama school. Funny and weird thing happen around the school, while this three troublesome causing destruction to his school. Life can't get any worser for this Foxy.YK KK KK
1. Can't be REAL!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Licensed by FUNimation, Also, the song A Broken Dreams is by Green Day.

Hey people, this spotlight is pointing on toward Kurama. If you do not like it, then I suggest you don't have to read it.

I like Karasu and all, though I get hyper about him and his bombs attacks, mostly all of his attack are awesome. I guess what I'm try to say is that, if come to my school the only thing he would like to do is blows every popular bitched in my school. Man I hate them, their so annoying.

Kuronue, hmm… not sure about him, but I'm going with letting him and Kurama being friend, unless you guy want me to make them become lovers… In any case, I'll try to make them both as friends and lovers. Ya.

Yomi is so cool! I love him being with Kurama, though many stories I've read are really good, some have Kurama being tortured by him and other well love and stuff (I love it, especially Tears of Silver Dream) . Thanks for doing that fan fic writers. Well let us get on with the stories now.

"Shuiichi, Shuiichi!" One of the students yelled from the hallway. Kurama turn around and saw his classmate ran toward him as he was in the hallway reading the book.

"Hello Shinji. Is there something wrong?" Kurama said, asking his classmate why he yelling as he approached Kurama.

"Hey Shuiichi, have you heard? There this three's new student attend this school." Shinji asked, trying to breathe calmly in front of his classmate.

"I believe so, though I haven't met them." Kurama replies, reading his books.

"I've heard that their name is Karasu's, Kuronue's, and the last one was Yom something." Shinji said, unsure about that last new student names. With what Kurama just heard, the name makes him drop his book as he looked toward Shinji in terrifying on his face. _'It can't be! What are they doing here in human world!' _Kurama scream silently in his mind.

"Are you sure that their name, Shinji?" Kurama said, shaken his whole body in terror, as he at looking at Shinji. His classmate nodded, and Kurama felt dizzy and start to fall. Luckily, Yomi catches him before he hit onto ground, hard. After that, Karasu came in the hallway with Kuronue right behind him.

"You can't be serious." Kurama said, not believing what just has happen. Three demons he once knew, and meet is now here in the human world.

"Hey Kurama! Long time no see, eh." Kuronue greeted, Karasu whack him on the head for not knowing Kurama human name. Both wearing a ridiculously pink and was it red uniform, Karasu hate it, even Yomi and Kuronue hate too. Guess it not their styles.

"Kurama… whose is that anyway?" Shinji asked Kuronue, as he scratching his head after being whack by Karasu.

"None of your business…" Karasu replies, not looking happy at Shinji. Shinji got scare and ran away, back to his classroom.

"What are you three doing here?" Kurama asked, no one answered Kurama question.

"Kuronue it really good to see again, Karasu I'm not too happy seeing you… though you suppose to be in the 20 level of limbo, and Yomi aren't you suppose to be busy with being a ruler of Makai?" Kurama said and questioning as he goes.

"Kuronue and I escape that HELL place, which I don't care about. That little toddler with his pacifier couldn't stand against both of us letting alone fighting for him self." Karasu smirk, Kurama was definitely about to hit his head in the wall.

I know this is short, but I think I'm going to done it soon than I've might thought. So yeah, I'm really sorry.

Sorry guys and gals, I'm going to end this fic for now (I'm not ending this fic just yet). Until next time we meet, please review this fic, and give me your suggestion of what I should really do for the next fic or complain if you like. I might even come up with my own. Ja ne


	2. Facing terror

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Licensed by FUNimation.

Hey, thanks for reviewing my fic, let continues on with this story.

"Kuronue and I escape that HELL place, which I don't care about. That little toddler with his pacifier couldn't stand against both of us letting alone fighting for him self." Karasu smirk, Kurama was definitely about to hit his head in the wall.

"Yup!" Kuronue replies, smiling. Kurama at Yomi carefully, he then came closer up to Yomi face and both are now face-to-face.

"Oh my." Kurama blinked a few times, Kuronue step up a separate them.

"Yup, he's also have new eyes. No need to stare at him." Kuronue said, breezily feeling way, as he's smile.

"No, I think it alright for you to stare... (Clearing his throat) at me that is. You can stare at me all day if you like." Yomi said, feeling disappointed '_damn you Kuronue that was my best chance of getting Kurama' _clenching his fist tight together.

"You two's done yet?" Karasu asked, laying his body next to the wall, as he losing patience.

"Yup." Kuronue replies, he now annoys everyone.

"Will you stop with the 'yup' Kuronue?" Yomi asked, Kurama ignored and kept on reading his book.

"Yup." Kuronue once again replies. Karasu could not take it anymore and whacked Kuronue on the back of his head.

"Thank you." Yomi said, glad that Karasu whacked Kuronue.

Evening times

"Welcome home, Shuiichi. How was your day at school?" Shiori said, and asked, smiling as her son enters through the front door.

"It was a nightmare mother, I going to my room and lay down for awhile." Kurama said, Shiori nodded, and then Kurama went into his room.

"What a nightmare… I can't images how theirs in Nigenkai."

Flashed Back, Yomi:

"Yomi don't hit him." Kurama yelled, Yomi punched the punk that was making a total fool out him. The tall bookshelf about 8 or 9 feet fall down and knock the other bookshelf along with it onto the ground in the library. The whole library was a mess, with full of book on the ground and some were bent.

"Yomi…"

"Sorry, though I have my right for doing that."

Karasu:

"Karasu, what are you doing? Do you even know (BOOM)…" Kurama said, as the chemical explode.

"It fun and the chemical here in the human world are different from Makai kind. Though I'm terribly sorry for what just happen." Karasu commented, smiled as he cleaning Kurama face with a wet towel.

Kuronue:

"Kuronue, hit that ball already. Or it will... hit you." Kurama said, sitting on the bench watching Kuronue plays. Some how Kurama should warned him earlier, before he actually gets hits with the baseball hard on the head.

"So I have to hit it with this?" Kuronue asked, pointing at the bat that he was holding. Kurama nodded, then the game start again for a second try. Kuronue hit it, to his left and stand there.

"Kuronue, don't just stand there. Run." Kurama said, helping understand the point of playing the baseball.

"Run? Run where?" Kuronue asked, pointing to him, as though he does not understand the point of the game and he does not know where to run to...

"Run to the right and around those bases, with white plat form… those pentagon shapes! Now run before your out!" Kurama yelled, Kuronue nodded, that he understands the whole point of this sport games. Kuronue run to his right and around the first base and tripped one guy's as he try to catch the ball to get Kuronue out. Passed the second base, to third base then to the fourth base. All the guy gave up after being tripped by Kuronue when Kuronue reached the fourth base, some got bruise on their knees and legs, some sprain their ankles from running then got tripped and other are in the nurse office for ice packs after got hit in the head when Kuronue trying to pitches the baseball from them to bat.

"YAY, Kuronue, Great game!" All of the girls screams running toward him to congratulate him that they won by eight and the other teams well sadly 5 won for them. Kuronue wear struggling to get out, and wanting to ask Kurama how he did. However, Kurama left shortly after all the girls ran toward him.

Okay… I guess it horrible grammar huh, though I appreciated that you guys and gals for reading this fic. Thanks. Please review, no need if you don't wanna do it. But thank for reading it.


	3. Chasing and Dating?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Licensed by FUNimation. Also, the song A Broken Dreams is by Green Day.

Sorry everyone, I was busy with schoolwork's and did not have time writing this chap, please forgive me. Hope you enjoy .

"Kuronue, oh Kuronue!" The entire girl's scream as they were chasing Kuronue. Kurama was daydreaming as he heard all the school girls screaming for Kuronue.

Yomi tab Kurama on the shoulder lightly, but Kurama did not snap out of his daydream so Karasu came up from behind Yomi and put one small bomb in front of Kurama. Kurama finally and threw it out of the window in time, before it exploded.

"What are you daydreaming about anyway?" Karasu asked, curiously looking in Kurama eyes.

"It feels great that I'm not being chase by those girls anymore, though I feel sad for Kuronue being chase like that. I were wondering if they caught him yet, they must be tired from chasing him by now." Kurama replies, looking out of the window.

"Kurama! Help me!" Kuronue scream, as he run away from the school girls. He turns around and run toward Kurama, Karasu, and Yomi were standing. Some of his fans were tired from running, other still trying to catch up with him to ask him out on a date.

"Help me, please?" Kuronue asked, catching his breath for airs. Karasu step forward as the fans girls were running toward him were about to stop.

"You better stops chasing him, before I'm going to blow each one of your heads off and dispatch it from your body!" Karasu yelled, warning all of Kuronue fan. The fans girls back off as they were frighten of Karasu.

"I believe you lady need to stop chasing Kuronue here." Yomi said, defending his poor friend, Kuronue, from the human girls. All of Kuronue fans girls seem to be upset and then all of them think for a sec.

"LET'S GET BOTH OF THEM!" All the fans girls scream.

Both Karasu and Yomi ran away from them, Kuronue and Kurama both shooks their head. (I wish I could of put Shura in here so he could say something like "why is my dad running away from those girls? He's a king, he should fight back." Then Kurama can say, "now, now shura hurting a lady is not nice." "so, beat them daddy."… and somehow it did fit, oh well. Just to let you know that all. back to my fic ne?)

"They want to go out on a date with you, pal?" Kurama asked, looking sad and pity in his eyes. All Kuronue could do was nodded in reply to Kurama question.

"How about you and I go on a date, not really a real date but just you and me hanging out… how about it?" Kurama requested, Kuronue smiled and nodded a lot with his head going up and down quickly.

"How come you and him going, why not me?" Karasu asked, when he reach Kurama and Kuronue.

"Yes. Why not going with me?" Yomi demanded, wanting an explanation from Kurama.

"Well… I…uh…"

"Kuronue, going out!" One fans girls asked.

"With whom!"

"Please let it be me."

"Kuronue, please go out with me? Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee?" Kuronue then start running away from all of his fans girls again.

"We're back to where we've started, again." Yomi said, putting his face in his hands.

"Guess so, all we can do now is watch." Karasu commented and Kurama nodded.

"About that, how come we can't date you?" Both Yomi and Karasu asked.

"I don't know." Kurama replies, looking away from both demons.

"Oh come on!" Both yelled, Kurama back away and then start running away like Kuronue did with his fans girls. (Sorry I could not help myself. Hehehe. Oh nom I'm running out of idea again. This might take awhile though.)

Ja ne .


	4. Dating and Spying?

Chapter 4 is now being revising and re-writes the whole grammars mistake. I'll update after another six month I think, but I'll try to get it in… soon? (I'm busy this month)


End file.
